


pink flowers along the spine

by Hitsugi_Zirkus



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Flowers, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugi_Zirkus/pseuds/Hitsugi_Zirkus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greed was in Sharon's blood. And pink-petaled kisses were her new favorite indulgence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pink flowers along the spine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to the first PH fic I've written in...way too long. Like a year, I think. Anyway, I'm not. Entirely sure how this happened. It all came so fast - I wanted to do something for Femslash February and my first thought was PH and I remembered how I always craved more interactions between Sharon and Lottie (because of "Through the Looking-Glass" parallels).... The rest is kind of history. It was on accident but I kind of ship this a lot now. Please ship it with me. Please. PLE A S
> 
> Also just as a warning, the language here is pretty sensual and Lottie is fondling Sharon at one point. I didn't think it was enough to warrant an "M" rating though, so just. Proceed with that in mind.

“You’re such a greedy girl.”

The words fell like flower petals down her skin. Sharon felt them caressing her like gentle, but willful, fingertips along the line of her collarbone. It was exposed, no longer suffocating under the soft lace of her dress, and soaking in the early spring air and the passionate ministrations of the lips that had spoken those words.

Sharon let out a small, excited exhale. She could remember those words having been spoken to her once before, quite some time ago, more under the guise of taut shadow and twisted heartstrings. Back then, Charlotte had said those words as an insult, but Sharon could recall answering that claim with equal bite.

And so, with a humored smile, Sharon let her fingertips draw around the soft fall of Charlotte’s hair.

“Greed is in my blood,” she murmured with a low laugh. Her tongue and vocal cords were tight with desire, one unknown to her in such close proximity to the flow of her veins and the beat of her heart. Sharon couldn’t remember yearning for something as soft yet raw as this before. All the typical romance novels came to mind, their words detailing a knight in shining armor promising to entertain her fantasies of a future love.

It almost figured that the so-called “Rainsworth princess” could only find her match with a silver-tongued queen. Charlotte’s fingers sliding down her arms, under and up her skirt - they were more slender than the hands Sharon had imagined would once touch her. Her voice and laugh were twisted dark-pink roses thick with strong leaves and thorns, a danger on the outside and prone to make you bleed if plucked too quickly. Sharon herself had been pricked on more than one occasion, until she was patient enough to caress that beautiful blossom first.

Charlotte’s lips were much softer than Sharon imagined lips being, and far more a graceful shade of pink thanks to the lipstick Charlotte wore. That glittery, vivid pink was decorating Sharon with striking beauty, the kiss marks dotting her collar like a necklace, under her earlobe like rose-plucked earrings. Sharon’s flawless, peach skin had never known such marks, yet time and again she was reluctant to get rid of them before her chambermaids prepared to draw a bath.

But Sharon so loved them. She desired more to bloom over her, to have these mementos of Charlotte’s touch. And so Charlotte was completely right in her claim - she _was_ greedy. And Sharon Rainsworth could never let go of something she so desired to be hers.

Charlotte, luckily, was compliant, apparently amused to see the unbridled _want_ soak into Sharon’s voice and stare. It was always so rare to have a lady of such high standing change from pure lily to headstrong rose, but neither had qualms to let each other’s thorns embrace the other.

Even if Sharon thought of them like that, there was nothing dark or malicious in how Charlotte laughed against her bare shoulder.

“Turn around then, you spoiled princess.”

_You like me spoiled. Because then you see that I know what I want. And you like trying to figure out how to make me flounder. Hehe, well, Xerx-nii and Grandmother taught me best how to return a bite, you know_.

Sharon’s corset was already undone, the top of her dress and cream chemise rolled down to her hips. The fabric rustled when Charlotte eased her to turn, Sharon’s back facing her. Her long, caramel hair, released from its ribbon, was brushed over her shoulder to make her back exposed.

Her hands rested comfortably on Sharon’s waist, bringing her closer once more to press her lips right at the top of her spine. Sharon barely suppressed a shiver when Charlotte continued pressing kisses, straight down along her spine, her lips barely lifting as they rubbed and pressed over and over Sharon’s back. It was so slow, tantalizing - Charlotte was so cruel to try and make her squirm like this, toying with her just like some lioness. Even still, Sharon’s eyes fell closed, intoxicated breaths leaving her as she visualized Charlotte’s lipstick leaving a neat line of marks right down her body. She made a note to look at them in the mirror later, these secret flowers.

At some point, Charlotte had moved her lips up again, teasing Sharon’s sensitive shoulder while her hands removed themselves from her waist to cup and fondle her breasts. Heat pooled in Sharon’s cheeks, and down her body at the feeling of Charlotte’s thumb kneading her pliant flesh, her back pressed against Charlotte’s own, more ample, chest.

“Mmn… Lottie-san…” She became conscious then, little by little, how Charlotte still had yet to even shed off her red cloak. That would have to be remedied.

Sharon gradually opened her eyes, staring at the wallpaper of her room. She thought maybe she wanted to return the favor of planting flowers on each other’s skin.

“Say, Lottie-san, about the make-up you use…”

“Hmm? Are you going to try and give me some tips, princess?” Charlotte asked into her hair, clearly not enthused by the idea.

“No.” She felt Charlotte’s surprise at the purposeful answer. “Actually, I was hoping for the opposite - that you could give _me_  advice instead. You see, I’m _quite_  fond of this lipstick you wear…”

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe if you kiss her enough, Charlotte, your lipstick will rub off on Sharon so that she's wearing it too ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (Charlotte has that Good Stuff lipstick that still retains color after 1000 kisses)
> 
> I think one thing I like about this pairing is just. The possibilities of power plays between these two, because they're both such headstrong and stubborn queens. They could really be each other's match, and probably get into disagreements often. But I can also see them doing each other's hair and going dress shopping and having really cute moments together. I just. I have a need. I'M SO DEEP IN THIS SHIP NOW I'M DYING.


End file.
